


Gone

by Bethynyc



Category: Eureka, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc





	Gone

Sirius felt the blast of the the attack hit his chest and fell back. He thought that he would hit the floor any second, to die (hopefully) for Remus and for Harry.

It didn't happen.

He kept falling. Eventually he stopped screaming.

\+ + +

Sirius slept, or thought he slept. He couldn't tell if time passed or not. He dreamed, though, of walking with Harry, Remus, James and Lily. Walking with Harry to his ultimate confrontation.

The dreams faded.

Sirius kept falling.

\+ + +

Then he landed. For a moment, everything was very bright, then very dark.

\+ + +

Voices, he heard unfamiliar voices. A woman's gentle tones, replying to two men, apparently about him. Sirius struggled to open his eyes.

“...how did he _get_ here?”

“...wait until he wakes...”

The bright lights overhead were blocked by the serene face of the woman. At once Sirius noticed that her dark eyes were full of intelligence, and good humor graced the corners of her mouth. He felt safe.

“Hello there. I'm Doctor Blake. Can you understand me?”

He nodded, and tried to speak, but something covered his nose and mouth.

“Hold on, I'll remove the mask.” Her hands were gentle, and she carefully slid the mask off of his face. “Better?”

Sirius nodded again. Doctor Blake offered him a cup with a straw in it, and Sirius took a sip. The water soothed his raw throat. He smiled at her, a faint shadow of his most charming smile, but still there.

“What's your name?”

“Black.” He paused and cleared his throat. “Sirius Black.”

A young man with thick glasses officiously pushed past a tall man in a uniform. “How did you get into the Venta Hadron Collider?”

Sirius opened his mouth. “I...have no idea of what that is.” His mind whirled as he took in his surroundings. Very shiny, very clean, very scientific, and so very, very Muggle.

Dr. Blake frowned at the young man. “Fargo, he just woke up. Give him a chance to get his bearings before interrogating him.”

“Am I in trouble?” Sirius asked.

The young man seemed to explode at that. “Trouble! With a capital T, Mister Black, if that really is your name. Come on, you're really a spy from CERN! Admit it!”

The uniformed man rested a hand on Fargo's shoulder. “Come on, Fargo, go on back to your Hadron...thingy. See if Henry has any answers.” Fargo shook his finger at Sirius and rushed out.

“Thank you, Jack...Sheriff” Dr. Blake seemed relieved to see Fargo leave. She turned back to Sirius. “No, you aren't in any trouble. But...our Venta Hadron Collider was started up for the first time today, and when it got up to speed, it emitted a very bright light, and you fell out of the light.”

The sheriff stepped forward. “Can you tell us what you remember before you woke up here?” His voice was low and soothing, projecting calmness, and Sirius guarded his thoughts.

“I was in...a battle. Fighting. I was hit, here,” He touched his chest, and looked down to the familiar tattoos faded into obscurity. “Then I was falling, and...I didn't land until.”

The sheriff stepped up. “When was this battle? And where?” He focused on Sirius, then seemed to remember his manners. “I'm Sheriff Jack Carter, by the way.”

Sirius shook the offered hand. “June, in London.”

The doctor was checking some screens. “You are a long way from home, Mr. Black.” She smiled down at him. “I'd like to take a look—you said you were wounded?” She looked carefully at his chest. “I don't see...”

Sirius touched his chest. He remembered clearly where the curse struck him, but there was no wound. Only a scar, very old and faded. “Here, but...it isn't there.”

“That's odd.” said the doctor.

The sheriff seemed uncomfortable. “You said June, but that scar isn't five months old.” He glanced at Dr. Blake, and she pressed her lips together.

Sirius felt they were hiding something from him. “What is it? What's the date?”

“October. October, 2010.”

His heart plummeted. It was over, the War must be over, and he hadn't been there. “Fourteen years.” he whispered. “Fourteen years, they must think I'm dead, I should be dead, don't you understand! I should be dead, just like James and Lily and all the rest of them!” His voice rose from a whisper to a roar. Dr. Blake was shushing him, and Carter moved to the other side of the bed to hold him down. At first he fought, but Doctor Blake did something with the tubes running into his arms, and he felt a dreadful lassitude running through him.

He caught the Sheriff's eye, and said, “My world is gone.” as his eyes closed.

“That poor man...” said Dr. Blake, with terrible kindness in her voice, and it was the last thing he heard before sinking again into unconsciousness.

His world was gone.


End file.
